This invention relates generally to improvements in fluid connectors or couplings of the type used, for example, to interconnect lengths of flexible plastic tubing in a low flow or drip irrigation system or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved tube coupling adapted for quick and easy, and substantially sealed connection to such tubing formed within a range of different external diameter sizes. Alternatively, the improved tube coupling of the present invention is also adapted for quick and easy connection by a swivel adapter to other types of water flow conduits such as PVC plastic pipe or the like.
Drip irrigation systems are well known in the art, wherein a plurality of low flow irrigation devices or heads are mounted at selected locations along a length of relatively lightweight, flexible plastic tubing. In such irrigation systems, the tubing is connected to a source or supply of water under suitable pressure for flow to each irrigation head through which the water is dispensed at a low flow rate, typically in a drip fashion, to predetermined sites such as specific plants or vegetation adjacent each irrigation head. To facilitate arrangement of the tubing and associated irrigation heads in the desired configuration, a plurality of tubing connectors or couplings are commonly provided to interconnect lengths of the tubing, wherein such couplings may comprise in-line connectors, elbow fittings, tee fittings, and the like.
In irrigation systems of this general type, the flexible plastic tubing may be provided in different standard diametric sizes, for example, such as 16 mm and 18 mm outer diameters. In the past, the associated tubing connectors have been designed for dedicated use with a single tubing size, whereby it has been necessary for manufacturers to produce tubing connectors in different sizes for use with different tubing. Moreover, for initial system installation and/or subsequent modification as may be required due to maturing vegetation and/or planting alternations, the customer has been required to obtain and use tubing connectors of the correct size. Unfortunately, tubing connectors of an incorrect size are often used, resulting in faulty connections that leak and waste water, or otherwise deliver irrigation water to undesired locations throughout the irrigation system.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for improvements in and to tube connectors or couplings for interconnecting flexible plastic tubing in an irrigation system or the like, wherein the improved tube connector or coupling is designed for substantially leak-free assembly with flexible plastic tubing selected from a range of different standard tubing sizes. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.